A fuzzy search is a process that locates results that are likely to be relevant to an input search argument even when the argument does not exactly correspond to the desired information (e.g., due to typographical errors). A fuzzy search can return a list of candidates based on likely relevance even though words and spellings contained in the candidates may not exactly match the input search argument. Fuzzy search can be based on n-gram matching (e.g., 1-grams and 2-grams) that is fast and gives good results when searching for strings that have about the same length as the user input. An n-gram is a contiguous sequence of n items from a given sequence of text or speech. An n-gram matching algorithm can search for strings that match the n items contained in the n-gram.